


Dark Desires

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Dominance, Established Relationship, Gags, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something in those eyes that pins him to the desk even more than the solid weight of the man’s body, the compass pinning his arm, the hand over his mouth. Khadgar stiffens, breaths coming a little faster as the man seems to decide something. He barely pays attention as the man tells the guards standing outside to leave, too entranced by those predatory blue eyes that still haven’t left his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody is fully consenting in this fic, no matter how it appears at first glance

He sits idly flipping through a book, waiting, waiting, waiting for someone to come to him, to talk to him, for someone to let him out of this room. The door opens and a man walks in, no prowls in, his face a mask of arrogance and a predatory glint. He finds himself flipped onto his back, pinned to the table, a hand covering his mouth.

Those eyes, those blue, predatory eyes look down at him and he shudders. The man leans in close, and Khadgar can practically taste the power, the raw, unbridled force of the man. He moans slightly, absently licking at his lips from behind the man’s hand. And by the Light, that act makes him taste the man’s skin.

There’s something in those eyes that pins him to the desk even more than the solid weight of the man’s body, the compass pinning his arm, the hand over his mouth. Khadgar stiffens, breaths coming a little faster as the man seems to decide something. He barely pays attention as the man tells the guards standing outside to leave, too entranced by those predatory blue eyes that still haven’t left his face.

He feels a hand roughly grasp at his crotch, and his traitorous hips arch up at the contact, wanting more. He hears a little laugh, almost cruel, and hears the tearing of fabric, part of his robe he sees as the man brings up the strip of cloth to Khadgar’s mouth, replacing his hand with the cloth gag.

Khadgar closes his eyes, feels the man yank at his trousers, pulling them down, exposing his traitorous flesh to the suddenly too cool air in the room. He’s hard, so damn hard, and he closes his eyes, tears of embarrassment stinging them.

The man’s hand grasps him once more, the calloused flesh of his hand rough on Khadgar’s exposed skin and yet Khadgar hisses in pleasure at the feeling. His hips buck again, and Khadgar lets out a yelp behind his gag as his hip is swatted none too gently.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you, Spell-chucker?” the man laughs, his voice flowing over Khadgar like molten honey.

Khadgar just nods, keeping his eyes shut tight, not wanting to see the look that admission caused.

“Open your eyes,” it’s not a request, it’s an order, and Khadgar opens them, watching the man as he stares down at Khadgar’s prone form. “And what am I going to do with you?” the man muses, and Khadgar’s cock gives an excited twitch at the tone.

Khadgar hears the man laugh, it holds just a hint of menace, and yet that makes Khadgar even harder. He feels his legs being spread wide, and knows, knows as surely as he knows his own name what is going to happen here.

There’s pain, by the Light is there pain when two thick fingers are forced inside of him without any warning, and yet Khadgar wants it, craves it. He bites at the gag in his mouth, his moans sounding breathless and victimy, but that just makes it better.

“Do I need to hold you down?” the man growls at him, and Khadgar feels himself nodding at those words. That causes the man to laugh, and Khadgar is glad for his gag because the man thrust three fingers into him now, making Khadgar’s body tremble in pain and desire.

He feels a hand reach up, wrap around his throat, and squeeze. Tears stream from Khadgar’s eyes, pain and desire warring in him for dominance, and he knows he should be fighting, should be struggling but he can’t, he _wants_ too badly. He wants to beg, not to be released, not for the man to stop, but for more.

Khadgar knows that the man can tell what he is thinking, and moans behind his gag, the force of the man’s hand around his throat making him breathless, as the fingers are removed from his body. He can feel the blunt head of the man’s cock, and just when had he pulled himself out of his pants, pressing against his hole, slamming inside of him in one brutal thrust, not stopping until the man is fully inside Khadgar’s body.

And he screams, even the gag can’t stop Khadgar’s scream from echoing off the walls, and the hand on his neck is gone, the gag ripped out of his mouth and a demanding mouth is there, swallowing Khadgar’s voice, swallowing his gasps and begging moans, swallowing the pained noises that slip past Khadgar’s lips. It’s less a kiss than the man practically devouring him, breaking him apart into a million shards, and putting him back together again, but not the same, never the same.

Khadgar wants to touch, wants to claw at the man, wants to pull him closer, but one arm is still pinned to the desk and the other, the other stays at his side, unmoving, and Khadgar goes for it. He brings his hand up, finger nails digging into the back of the man’s neck and he hears the man growl. His hand is ripped off of the man, pinned to the desk by the other man and Khadgar understands. He is to just take this, his wants, his desires do not matter here.

And that thought makes Khadgar’s pulse race, makes his cock twitch painfully, ignored between them, makes him moan. Right now he is nothing, nothing but a body, a hole, a toy to be used. And Khadgar loves it. He shouldn’t feel so good being used like this, and yet he does. He feels broken and whole at the very same time.

The man bites down on Khadgar’s lip, splitting it, the taste of blood filling his mouth, and he knows, knows completely that the man is almost finished with him. He feels it then, feels the man stiffen above him, feels the man’s warm spend flood into his body and he wants to weep. It feels right, feels pure. The man pulls out, barely glancing at Khadgar as he shoves his cock back into his pants and storms out of the room.

Khadgar closes his eyes, breathing heavily, wanting so badly to touch himself but ignoring the temptation. He’s lost in his mind, in the sensations that are still coursing through his body when he feels lips on his cock, a tongue lapping at his flesh, almost as if in worship. He feels the scrape of Lothar’s beard against his thighs, the calloused fingers of the warrior’s hands running slowly up and down his legs.

He opens his eyes, looking at Lothar with a thankful gaze, body overwhelmed with sensation, his back arching up off the table as his orgasm hits him. He screams Lothar’s name, voice sounding so unlike it usually does, rough from the abuse it had gone through. He feels Lothar let go of his cock, and gives a small, almost sad sigh at that.

Lothar moves up Khadgar’s body, kissing him tenderly, tongue apologeticly touching the damaged flesh of Khadgar’s lips.

Finally the compass is removed, and Khadgar wraps his arms around Lothar, running his fingers through the other man’s hair.

“Was I too rough?” Lothar asks.

“You were perfect,” Khadgar says, his voice an exhausted slur. He feels Lothar stand, feels his lover pull his pants back up, feels himself being lifted into the warrior’s arms and carried out of the room, down the hallways, and into their quarters. He lets Lothar undress him, allows his lover to place him into a waiting bath and sighs contentedly.

“I’m not sure I can do that often,” Lothar says, kneeling next to the tub, running his fingers through Khadgar’s hair. “I almost stopped a few times, seeing you in pain…” he takes a shaky breath. His fingers trace gingerly over Khadgar’s neck, over the bruises forming there, the bruises caused by his hand.

“Oh, Lothar. If it bothered you, you could have stopped, should have stopped. I enjoyed it. I trusted that you wouldn’t take it too far.”

Lothar just nodded, resting his forehead against Khadgar’s. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Khadgar smiled tiredly, reaching out his hand, “Join me? I need you to… I need you to hold me.”

Lothar didn’t have to be asked twice, stripping out of his clothes, climbing into the hot water, and wrapped Khadgar in his arms. “Are you sore?”

“A bit, but it’s fine, Love. I feel good, really, really good. Thank you.”

Lothar just nodded, holding Khadgar tight against his chest. He’d be lying if he said that having Khadgar at his complete and utter mercy didn’t turn him on, but the act itself had shaken him to the core.

“We won’t do that again, Anduin, I promise. I won’t have you feeling guilty for giving me something I’ve fantasized about.”

“Khadgar...”

“Don’t interrupt, Anduin. You are a good man, and I knew asking you for that would be hard on you. If anyone should feel guilty it’s me. I pushed this, I begged for this.”

“And I’d give you anything you desire.”

“Don’t you see, Anduin, all I need, all I truly desire is you, is your love. I don’t need the fantasies to come true. I just need this, you and me, together.” He turned in Lothar’s arms, the water sloshing over the edge of the bath, and kissed his love slowly, wincing a bit at the pain from his damaged lips, “Never forget that.”

Lothar held him, and tears came to his eyes. Their activities had been overwhelming, and Lothar allowed himself to break, allowed himself to unleash the emotions he had felt while he had given his mage what he desired.

“Never again, Love, never force yourself into something that upsets you like this. I won’t have it. I couldn’t live with myself if I pushed you too far.”

And Lothar nods, the tears still flowing, mingling with Khadgar’s, washing over them and into the hot water. This right here is all they need, each other, not some fantasy, not some twisted what if of their first meeting, this. Just Khadgar and Anduin Lothar, wrapped in each other’s arms, safe and loved, home.


End file.
